Roto
by Stelmarya
Summary: Aegon III, el Roto, Veneno de Dragón, conoce la verdad: los dragones fueron, y siempre serán, la maldición de los Targaryen. "Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, todos lo sabemos. Derechos a Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

 **Roto**

En ese sueño en particular, su madre no muere enseguida. En la vida real el dragón le había arrancado el brazo con hombro y todo y hasta ahí había llegado, pero en lo más profundo de su mente, su madre sigue gritando cuando _Fuegosolar_ la derriba con una bola de fuego. Sigue gritando y gritando mientras la despedaza, mientras se la come viva, y él no puede hacer nada. Algunas veces el dragón también se lo come, pero esa vez su tío lo agarra del brazo y lo tira al suelo, gritándole que se largue de su vista, que se vaya, que se _vaya_.

Ahí se despierta.

Sabe cómo lo llaman. En un ataque de improvista clarividencia Aegon, tercero de su nombre, sabe cómo le llamaran por el resto de la historia. El Desafortunado, el Roto. _**Veneno de Dragón**_. Y le gusta, quiere que le llamen así, para que nadie _nunca_ olvide la maldición que los dragones de Valyria trajeron sobre Poniente.

….

Baelor le salió rana, eso lo sabe desde que llegó su tercer día del nombre y el niño prefirió una imagen de los siete en vez de una espada de madera. Daeron es demasiado impetuoso, le recuerda a su hermanastro Joffrey, su letal deseo de ser valiente y digno como sus hermanos mayores. Y Daena… bueno, es una bebé de pecho, pero ya se resigna a su destino. Sus hijos son todos raros, niños anormales de un padre anormal; lo único que en realidad le preocupa es que Daeron le salga como Maegor. De resto, que hagan lo que les dé la gana.

—¡Voy a conquistar el mundo! —grita Daeron a todo pulmón, pinchándole las nalgas con su espada de práctica a todo aquel que se le pusiese por delante. El maestro de armas trataba de controlarlo, instaurarlo a una práctica formal, pero el niño es indomable, todo el día chillando que va a conquistar algo.

«Niño tonto —piensa, viéndolo desde una terraza—, ya no queda nada que conquistar. Aegon lo hizo todo.»

Pero también piensa en Jace, en lo fuerte que fue, siempre al frente del ataque. No tenía nada de Targaryen, al menos físicamente, pero su rostro era lo que aparecía cuando pensaba en su primogénito. Un príncipe digno, Jacaerys Velaryon, mucho mejor que él mismo, que estaría ahí de no ser por su caída sobre _Vermax_. Malditos dragones, siempre eran los malditos dragones.

—Si tan sólo padre me dejase tener un huevo —le susurra Daeron a Aegon, el hijo de Viserys, cuando cree que él no lo oye—, si tuviese uno, podría conquistarlo _todo_.

Y Aegon se encierra otra vez en su cuarto, lejos de sus hijos y su hermosa esposa y su reino, pues los huevos de dragón le dan náuseas y no soporta nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Tres hermanos mayores muertos, uno más digno que el otro. ¿Por qué él? Siempre él...

….

En la vida real la bestia se la comió en seis bocados, ya estaba muerta tras arrancarle el brazo, pero en el sueño sigue caminando, aún sin pierna izquierda, sin brazo derecho, sin torso, sin cabeza… Los guardias lo obligan a ver mientras su madre sigue siendo devorada viva, hasta que solo queda la pierna, todavía convulsionando, arrastrándose hacia él.

Ahí se despierta.

Su hermosísima esposa esta encinta otra vez, ya tiene dos saludables hijos y dos saludables hijas, y el reino está en calma, pues hay multitud de herederos que pueden tomar su lugar en caso de que algo le ocurra. Algo, cualquier cosa…

—¿Padre? —dice su hija, paso a paso hacia él. Aegon la mira desde arriba, no recuerda la última vez que la sostuvo.

—Rhaena.

—Padre… ¿alguna vez tendré un dragón? —la niña se detiene a su lado, agarrándolo del jubón. Él le toca la mejilla, la piel tersa y la nariz respingada. Su madre está ahí, en todos sus rasgos y expresiones, en sus ojos claros y sonrisa curveada, y la alza por impulso. Rhaena se deja hacer, dócil desde cuna—. Daeron dijo…

—No le creas nada a tu hermano —dice él, ya conocedor de las inclinaciones de su hijo. Aquel muchacho ansia más la guerra que el propio Cregan Stark, y eso es decir bastante.

—Daeron dijo que… tal vez no… —los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas a Rhaena. Él no está muy seguro de qué hacer; le toca unos mechones de pelo, la balancea sobre su rodilla.

—Escúchame, mi niña —dice, determinado a que al menos _uno_ de sus hijos lo entienda—. Los dragones son unas bestias sin control. Son peligrosos, y no quiero que os acerquéis nunca a ninguno.

—¡Pero Aegon el Dragón conquistó Poniente con uno! Los dragones…

—Son una maldición, fin de la discusión.

La vuelve a poner en el suelo y le da un empujón para que vuelva con su septa. Estúpidos, todos ellos. Sus propios hijos son unos insensatos, llevados por el ímpetu y la ignorancia. No han visto la devastación que un dragón puede traer, no han sentido el calor infernal en su rostro, visto el vacío que hay en sus ojos. Vuelve a encerrarse en sus aposentos por días, malhumorado y hosco, buscando en las estrellas la respuesta para dejar de sentir en sus propios huesos aquel calor. Nunca ha dejado de sentirlo, no desde aquella noche…

….

Los sueños sobre _Borrasca_ son casi una bendición, comparados con los de su madre. Su dragón lo protegió hasta la muerte, recibiendo las flechas que eran para él, sangrando por las heridas destinadas a ser suyas. Se había aferrado a su cuello con tanta fuerza que terminó con los brazos engarrotados, apestando a humo y sudor y orina. En algunos sueños se cae de _Borrasca_ ; en otros, su dragón no soporta el peso y ambos se hunden en el caos. En ese, la perspectiva es al revés: Viserys monta a _Borrasca_ hacia el cielo, mientras que él se hunde con la flota, atacado por todos los flancos.

Ahora sabe que su hermano sobrevivió, pero, en aquel momento, dejarlo atrás le rompió el corazón. Se despierta con la cara engarrotada por sonreír, feliz por morir así sea en sueños, viendo la figura del dragón desaparecer entre el humo mucho después de haberse levantado de la cama.

….

—¡Debemos atacar, padre! Dorne se salvó por milagro, la muerte de Rhaenys los afectó mucho…

—Es impío, padre. Los Siete condenan el incesto con el infierno, y los hijos salidos de estos son abominaciones…

—¡Antes muerta me caso con Baelor! No, nunca…

—… ¡Pero ahora, ahora es el momento de derrotarlos y anexar a Dorne! Solo piénsalo…

—… Las tradiciones cambian, y éste es el momento de eliminar tal perversidad de la dinastía…

—… Es un ridículo, aburrido, controlador…

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de tener hijos? Por el Padre y la Madre, de no ser porque necesita continuar la línea sucesoria los habría tirado por el Torreón de Maegor años atrás. Sus predicciones anteriores fueron correctas, cada uno le salió más loco que el otro: un heredero irreverente, un pío mojigato, y dos crías díscolas. Rhaena es la única con sesera en esa casa.

—Vayan a hablar con su tío —les ordena cada vez que vienen con una petición más ridícula que la otra—. A mí no me molesten. Fuera.

Los dolores estomacales empeoran cuando tiene a sus vástagos delante, no hacen más que traerle quebraderos de cabeza. Eso sí, todos le salieron a su padre. Daemon Targaryen había de alguna manera traspasado su singular temperamento a cuatro de sus hijos, todos con idiosincrasias únicas. ¿Cómo más le habría salido un hijo obsesionado con pelear, uno que se creía santo, y dos hijas que se negaban a obedecer? Elaena incluso duerme con ese huevo suyo, llevándolo arriba y abajo como gallina clueca. Locos, todos ellos.

Menos mal que Viserys tiene la paciencia para lidiar con todos ellos. Su propio Aegon también le había salido rana, pegado a Daeron en busca de gloria; él le deja el trabajo a su Mano, capaz de resolver todos los problemas que se planteasen en el reino, pequeños o grandes. Él ya no aguanta muchas discusiones, la única paz que tiene en su vida son sus noches estrelladas, las corrientes cálidas que entran a la Fortaleza Roja.

Lo único bueno es que, en su enfermedad, está perdiendo los sueños. Ya no está _Fuegosolar_ y su tío Aegon y su madre cada noche acechándolo, ya _Borrasca_ no lo saca una y otra vez de la flota. Los dolores son una bendición para su vida, si por una vez los recuerdos de su infancia dejan de torturarlo. El hecho de que el último dragón haya muerto le ayuda; ya no habrá nunca más algo similar a la Danza de Dragones, nadie nunca tendrá que ver a un ser querido ser comido por un dragón monstruoso e indómito. Los maestres protestan, su hermano lo insta a actuar, pero la última vez que se sintió tan satisfecho fue cuando Viserys volvió de la muerte. _El último dragón ha muerto_.

No más _Borrasca_ , no más _Fuegosolar_. No más _Syrax_ , por quien su hermano Joffrey había dado la vida. No más _Vhagar_ , quien se había llevado a Luke y a su padre.

Por primera vez en décadas, Aegon III duerme una noche en paz.

….

De haber sabido que moriría esa misma noche, le habría ordenado a su hermano que no dejase que el insensato de su hijo armase una guerra, los planes que nunca parecen abandonarlo. Les agradece a los dioses que no tenga un dragón, pues quién sabe qué habría hecho de tenerlo. Aquella noche se acuesta como siempre, se duerme como siempre y se despierta como siempre, sudando a mares, con dolores en todas las articulaciones que tiene. A duras penas se levanta; considera llamar a un guardia para que le de leche de amapola, apenas puede caminar, pero el pensamiento de hablar le da náuseas.

Una noche a solas, como las miles que ha pasado apoyado en el barandal de la ventana, viendo el cielo. Aquella noche no había estrellas, era pura negrura; sus pulmones luchan por aire y sus piernas por fuerza.

«Como aquella noche —piensa, tocándose las manos hinchadas—. Fuego, humo, gritos, dolor, lo que me ha acompañado toda la vida.»

No se da cuenta de que se desliza contra la pared hasta el suelo, agotado y herido por mil lugares que nunca cicatrizaron. Sangra una y otra vez, todos los días, todas las horas, viendo a sus hermanos y sus padres muertos en sus hijos, y los malditos dragones cuando cierra los ojos.

«Ya basta —se quita la corona con dificultad; ¿por qué se la dejó puesta? ¿Cómo se olvidó de quitársela?—. Ya es suficiente.»

Hace años que no llora, perdió esa capacidad a los diez años. Por tanto, derrama a consciencia unas lágrimas por todo aquello acontecido en la Danza, por todo lo perdido sólo por un patético trono, un triste cargo que te roba el alma si te descuidas. Por Luke y Jace y Joff y su madre y su padre, pero por, sobre todo, por sí mismo, por aquel niño que perdió su infancia en aquella guerra sin sentido. Aegon III llora y muere, y por fin el fuego dorado se extingue dentro de él. Por **fin**.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Me da mucha pena que el pobre Aegon III sea recordado tan... _bleh,_ después de todo lo que le sucedió, después de ver toda su vida arder en llamas (literalmente). Sin embargo, también me da mucha risa que todos sus hijos hayan salido con personalidades tan... _curiosas_. Espero haber captado bien su dolor, el trauma que me imagino jamás lo abandonó.

Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas siempre bien aceptadas.


End file.
